Family Trees (Nikon23)
The main families in the Dragon Ball Series. 'Bardock's Family Tree' *Bagge and his spouse gave birth to Bardock. *Bardock & Gine gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot (Goku). *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Son Gohan. *Ox King and his spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi. *Goku & Chi-Chi gave birth to their sons, Son Gohan & Son Goten. *Hercule and Miguel gave birth to Videl. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan & Videl gave birth to Pan & Makku. *Sharpner rmarried Erasa and have two son, Encil & Aple. *Aple married Pan. *Aple & Pan gave birth to Hyo. *Hyo married his spouse. *Hyo and his spouse gave birth to Son Goku Jr. *Sora's Parents gave birth to her. *SonGoten married Valese. *Goten & Valese gave birth to Son Gochan . *Son Gochan married his wife. *Son Gochan & his wife gave birth to Son Gochi. 'King Vegeta's Family Tree' *King Trama and his spouse gave birth to King Vegeta. *King Vegeta and Queen Able gave birth to Vegeta & Tarble. *Dr. Briefs married Mrs. Briefs. *Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs gave birth to Tights & Bulma. *Vegeta married Bulma. *Vegeta and Bulma gave birth to Trunks & Bulla *Trunks married Mai *Trunks & Marron gave birth to Bokk *Bokk and his spouse give birth to Bulma Leigh. *Bokk and his spouse give birth to Kira. *Bulma Leigh and her spouse give birth to Vegeta Jr. *Colm married Bulla. *Kin and Bulla gave birth to Jin. * Tarble married Gure. *Tarble and Gure give birth to a son named, Sunto. 'Arale Norimaki's Family Tree' *Senbi Norimaki and Midori Norimaki had Turbo Norimaki. *God creates Gadzilla 1 & 2. *Gadzilla 1 & 2 land on Earth, and were reanamed Gatchan 1 & 2 by Senbi Norimaki. *Senbi Norimaki creates Arale Norimaki. *Dr. Mashirito created Obotochaman. *Arale married Obotchaman *Arale and Obotochaman had a child. 'Akane Kimoridi's Family Tree' *Murasaki Kimidori and Mame are sisters. *Kon Kimioridi and Murasaki Kimidori had Aoi Kimidori & Akane Kimoridi. *Kurikinton Soramame Mame Soramame had Taro Soramame and Peasuke Soramame. *Tsuruten Tsun and Tsuntusunodanegoteiyo Tsun had Tsukutsun Tsun and Tsuruin Tsun. *Tsukutsun Tsun married Akane Kimoridi *Tsururin Tsun married Taro Soramame. *Hiyako and Sparrow are sisters. *Peasuke Soramame married Hiyiko. *Peasuke Soramame and Hiyoko had Poosuke. 'Namekian Family Tree' *The Original Elder Namek creates Porunga. *a Namek gives birth to Kata. *a Namek gives birth to Slug. *a Namek gives birth to Guru. *a Namek gives birth to Vardo. *Vardo recreates Ultimate Porunga and the Gold Star Dragon Balls. *Guru creates Porunga and the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Katas had the Nameless Namek, later known as Kami. *Kami becomes the Guardian of Earth. *Kami creates Ultimate Shenron and the Black Star Dragon Balls. *Kami spilts into two beings and creates King Piccolo. *Kami creates Shenron and the Dragon Balls. *Guru give birth Nail, Cargo, Dende and 105 other Nameks. *King Piccolo give birth to Tambourine and other Mutant Namekians. *King Piccolo is resurrected as Piccolo. *Piccolo and Nail fuse. *Rangea gives birth to Tsumuri. *Morri resurrect Porunga *Piccolo and Kami fuse creating a Super Namekian. *Dende resurrects Shenron. *the Black Star Dragon Balls are resurrected, until Piccolo dies a third time. *Morri gives birth to Kagyu . *Vardo gives birth to Kola. *King Piccolo is resurected by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Piccolo and King Piccolo fuse creating a Super Namek God. *Kagyu becomes a Super Namek God. 'Chilled's Family Tree' *Chilled is the ancestor of King Cold. *King Cold married Queen Artic. *King Cold & Queen Artic gave birth to Cooler & Frieza. *Cooler and his spouse gave birth to Ice. *Frieza and his spouse gave to Kuriza. 'Dr. Gero's Family Tree' *Dr. Gero creates Android 1 through Android 7, and deem them unfit for combat and destroys them. *Dr. Gero and Flappe creates Android 8. *Dr. Gero creates Android 9 through Android 12, and deem them unfit for cobat and destroys them. *Dr. Gero created Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 14. *Dr. Gero created Android 15. *Android 13 fuses with Android 14 & Android 15 to create Super Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 16. *Dr. Gero created Android 17. *Dr. Gero created Android 18. *Android 17 and Android 18 are twins. *Dr. Gero created Android 19. *Dr. Gero reconstruct himself into Android 20. *Dr. Gero creates Cell. *Cell absorbs Android 17 & Android 18 in order to reach his prefect form. *Cell created the Cell Jr's. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu creates Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 to create Super Android 17. 'General Copper's Family Tree' *General Copper creates Android 22. *General Copper creates Android 23. *General Copper reconstrcts himself into Android 24. *General Copper creates Android 25. *General Copper creates Android 26. *General Copper creates Android 27. *Android 22 absorbs Android 25, Android 26 & Android 27 to create Super 22. 'Krillin's Family Tree' *Krillin marries Android 18 . *Krillin and Android 18 become the parents of Marron and Kaiyo . 'Yamcha's Family Tree' *Yamcha married Yoko *Yamcha find a infant boy in the mushroom forest in diablo desert. *Yamach and Yoko make the infant boy their adoptive son, and name him Yincha . 'Tien Shinhan's Family Tree' *Tien Shinhan married Launch. *Tien Shinhan trains a student named Raion in the new turtle school. *Tien Shinhan and Launch have a daughteri named Jade Shinhan. 'Yajirobe's Family Tree' *Yajirobe has a nephew named Hoshi. *Puck is a descendant of Yajirobe. ''Bibidi's Family Tree *Bibidi is the father of Babidi. *Bibidi creates Majin Buu. *Babidi resurects Majin Buu. *the Evil Majin Buu is reincarnated into the Human, Uub. *Uub and Majin Buu fuse to create Majuub. '''Korin's Family Tree' *'Kroin' - is the good twin brother of Chocolay. Korin resides on Earth in Universe 7 at Korin Tower cultivating the Senzu Beans and the Ultra Divine Water. *'Chocolay' - is the evil twin brothe rof Korin. he resides in the Demon Realm in Universe 7 at Chocolat Tower cultivating the Dark Senzu Beans and Fruits from the Tree of Might. *Chocolay along with Mechikabura, Bibidi ,Babidi and the Kashvarsto create the Demon God Ark. 'Nappa's Family Tree' *Rola and his Spouse gave birth to their son, Nappa. *Nappa and his spouse gave birth to their son, Mass. 'Paragus Family Tree' *Paragus and Peppa gave birth to their sons, Nori and Broly. *Nori is the father of Pearu. 'Tora's Family Tree' *Tora is married to Fasha *Tora and Fasha have a daughte ranmed Kale. 'Mechikabura's Family Tree' *Mechikabura is the grandfather of Dabura and Towa. *Dabura and Towa are born to their parents *Towa creates Mira and late rmarries him. *Mira and Towa's son, Fu is born. 'King Cobra's Family Tree' *King Kobra is the father of Kobra. 'Dr. Myuu's Family Tree' *Tuffle scientist created Baby, and later Dr. Myuu recreates him. *Genetic Material of the Tuffle King was fused with Baby. *Baby created Dr. Myuu. *Dr. Myuu creates Giru. *Dr. Myuu creates Mutchy. *Dr. Myuu creates Luud. *Dr. Myuu creates creates Commander Nezi. *Dr. Myuu creates creates Bezill. *Dr. Myuu creates Ribet. *Dr. Myuu creates Natt. *Dr. Myuu creates General Rilldo. *Dr Myuu and Dr. Gero creates Hell Fighter 17. *Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 fuse and create Super Android 17. 'Shadow Dragon's Family Tree' *Ultimate Porunga creates negative energy and creates Black Smoke Shenron. *Black Smoke Shenron splits into seven evil Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created from the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish Oolong made getting women's panties. *Naturon Shenron was created from the wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims. *Nuova Shenron was created from the wish to restore King Piccolo's Eternal Youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish from Mr. Popo of all Frieza and his minion's victims on Namek to be revived. *After absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:List of Characters in Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Earthlings Category:Androids Category:Tritekian Category:Humans Category:Three Eyed Clan Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:Dragon Category:Fusions Category:Majin Category:Kid Buu Category:Buu Category:Demons Category:Fat Buu Category:Goku Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Namekians Category:Piccolo Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Gohan Category:Vegeta Category:Trunks Category:Goten Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Prince Category:Brothers Category:Sibling Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Bulma Category:Bulla Category:Dr. Briefs Category:Chi-Chi Category:Broly Category:Brolly Category:Dr. Myuu Category:Nappa Category:Yajirobe Category:Evil Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Good Buu Category:Pure human Category:Pure heart Category:Human Hybrids Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Dende Category:King Cold Category:Cold family member Category:Cooler Category:Frieza Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Sons of Frieza Category:Dr. Gero Category:Dr.Gero Category:Dr Gero Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Dr Gero's Androids 22-25 Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:General Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Kings Category:King Vegeta Category:Saiyan king Category:Royalty Category:Living Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Super Namekian Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:Videl Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School Category:Son Goku Category:Krillin Category:Android 18 Category:Android 17 Category:Android 16 Category:Android 19 Category:Android 13 Category:Android 14 Category:Android 15 Category:Mr.Buu Category:Mr. Buu Category:Part Evil Category:Pure Evil Buu Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids